World of our own
by loretto cullen
Summary: Edward y Bella han sido amigos, Bella está enamorada Edward también sólo que aun no lo sabe... ¡LEAN!


Hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida, mientras me bañaba el agua caliente se termino, me queme con el café en la mañana, mi auto no arranco y cuando finalmente creí tener un momento de paz mi mejor amiga tuvo un arranque de enojo y me confesó estar enamorada de mi. Estaba recostado en mi cama pensando en lo anterior cuando de pronto un pequeño duende que se hace llamar mi hermana entro echando humo y gritando – _¡Eres un idiota! Por tu culpa MI mejor amiga, la cual te recuerdo también es tu mejor amiga, se va a ir, se larga de aquí y todo por tu maldita culpa_ – en mi mente solo retumbaban las palabras "se va a ir" ella se iba por mi culpa, mi mente entró en estado de shock, ella no podía irse, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 23 años y oficialmente hoy es el peor día de mi vida. Desde siempre eh vivido en el pueblo de Forks, Washington a lado de mis padres, Carlisle y Esme Cullen y mis dos hermanas Rose de 24 años y Alice de 21. Desde siempre hemos vivido en la misma casa, aquella ubicada justo en frente de la casa de la familia Swan.

Los Swan son la familia de mi mejor amiga Isabella Swan, aunque ella prefiera Bella. Nadie cree que Bella y yo seamos tan solo mejores amigos, pero así es, así ha sido desde el día en que ellos llegaron a vivir a la casa de enfrente.

Los Swan son una familia bastante peculiar, llegaron a vivir a Forks hace 18 años y desde entonces han sido nuestros vecinos. Charlie y Renné Swan han sido los mejores amigos de mis padres desde su llegada, ellos tienen tres hijos Emmet, quien tiene la edad de Rose y quien parece un enorme oso, Jasper que tiene mi edad y por supuesto Bella quien tiene la edad de Alice. Desde que los Swan llegaron a vivir a Forks hemos estado juntos, los seis hemos sido mejores amigos desde siempre, además Emmet y Jasper salen con Rose y Alice respectivamente.

El recuerdo de las palabras de Alice retumbó en mi mente, Bella se va, sin poder evitarlo recordé la primera vez que nos vimos, el día en que Bella y su familia llegaron a vivir a Forks y llegaron a cambiar mi vida y la de mi familia.

You make me feel funny  
>When you come around<br>Yeah that's what I found out honey  
>What am I doing without you<br>You make me feel happy  
>When I leave you behind<br>It plays on my mind now honey  
>What am I doing without you<p>

FLASHBACK

_Yo tenía tan solo 5 años y estaba jugando afuera de mi casa cuando un enorme camión de mudanza seguido por una camioneta familiar llegó y se estacionó en la casa que estaba justo frente a la mía. De la camioneta bajaron una pareja seguida por dos niños y finalmente una niña muy bonita. Era tan pequeñita como mi hermanita Allie pero era mucho más linda, su piel era blanca y lucía como la porcelana, su cabello era castaño y caía en ondas por sus hombros, y tenía unos ojos cafés que se posaron en los míos y me observaban con curiosidad. Yo seguía observándolos y dudaba si acercarme o no para conocer a los niños, después de todo el más grande me daba un poco de miedo, pero cuando me decidí a acercarme la pequeña niñita ya estaba parada a mi lado y comenzó a hablarme._

_Hola, me llamo Bella y ¿tu?_

_Oh, hola yo soy Edward, pero mis hermanas me dicen Eddie aunque no me gusta_

_Mmm… a mi mis hermanos me dicen enana y tampoco me gusta, yo no soy ninguna enana, tengo 3 y soy una niña grande_

_Jajaja, Alice dice lo mismo_

_¿Alice?_

_SIP, mi hermanita. Mama dice qué debo cuidarla porque es chiquita pero ella siempre se enoja y dice que es niña grande_

_Jajaja… ¿quieres escuchar un chiste?_

_¡claro!_

_Bien…. ¿por qué llora un moco?_

_No lo se_

_Pues porque se lo sonaroon jajajaja_

_Jajaja… que chistoso_

_Y esa fue la primera vez que Bella me hizo reír, siempre ha sido así con esa personalidad chispeante, siempre riendo y haciendo locuras y bromas._

END OF FLASHBACK

El recuerdo de la primera vez que nos vimos me hizo reír, ella siempre lograba robarme una sonrisa, solo verla hacía que mi día se iluminara y pensar que ella se iría y no la vería más solo hacía que mi corazón se encogiera.

Took for granted everything we had  
>As if I'd find someone<br>Who's just like you

Bella ha estado a mi lado siempre. A pesar de que es dos años menor que yo nuestra conexión fue inmediata y nunca nos hemos separado. Bella es la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener, siempre está ahí brindándome su apoyo, creyendo al 100% en mí y hasta el día de hoy estaba seguro de que ella sería la única persona que jamás me abandonaría, creo que simplemente di por hecho todo lo que tengo a su lado como si existieran muchas como Bella, aunque eso es simplemente imposible porque ella es única en este mundo. Simplemente no existe nadie como ella, nadie tan irremediablemente loca, tan testaruda, tan necia, tan enojona, tan divertida, tan tierna, tan ella.

We got a little world of our own  
>I'll tell you things that no one else knows<br>I let you in where no-one else goes  
>What am I doing without you<br>And all of the things I've been looking for  
>Have always been here outside of my door<br>And all of the time I'm looking for something new  
>What am I doing without you<p>

Nuestra Amistad es simplemente inigualable, es como si ella y yo tuviéramos y existiéramos en nuestro propio mundo, uno en que nada ni nadie importa más que nosotros. Ella ha sido mi confidente durante todos estos años, se podría decir que es la única que realmente me conoce, la única que sabe todos mis secretos, es la única persona en la que puedo confiar. ¿Qué voy a hacer si Bella se va? Yo simplemente no se vivir sin ella, sin ver su sonrisa todos los días, sin escuchar sus chistes tontos, sin que me suplique por salvarla de las tardes de compras con Alice, sin sus visitas diarias a mi casa, sin escuchar su voz, sin ver sus ojos, simplemente no podía vivir sin Bella, sin mi mejor amiga, sin… mi mente simplemente se detuvo ¿Por qué me importaba tanto que Bella se fuera? Ella era tan solo mi mejor amiga ¿no? – _¡NO idiota!_- me respondí a mí mismo, ella no era tan solo mi mejor amiga, ella es todo lo que siempre eh querido, lo único que realmente me importa y lo único que me hace despertarme cada mañana. Que estúpido había sido todo este tiempo la he tenido frente a mí y hasta que estoy a punto de perderla es que me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me importa y de lo mucho que… que la amo, eso es, yo amo a Bella y ella no puede irse, ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella?

Después de mi gran descubrimiento no sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo acercarme a Bella? ¿Cómo lo hacia después de nuestra pelea de esa mañana?

FLASHBACK

_Todo había comenzado por un asunto de faldas y es que no es por ser vanidoso o engreído pero así ha sido siempre, las mujeres siempre andan tras de mí como moscas nunca ha sido difícil conseguir a la chica que quiero pero nunca me comprometo con ninguna y es que para que estar con una sola si puedo tener a todas las que se me antoje, ya se, ya se que sueno como todo un patán pero hasta antes de mi pelea con Bella yo no le veía nada de malo a tener a cuanta chica quisiera._

_Esta vez se trataba de Victoria, una chica de la universidad, pelirroja y con cuerpo de modelo, lo que cualquier hombre desearía y por supuesto yo no la dejaría escapar. Estaba arreglándome para mi cita con Vicky cuando de pronto Bella se apareció en mi cuarto._

_Hey Eddie, ¿A dónde tan guapo? - _

_Hey enana, pues voy a salir con Victoria. No sabes Bells es una pelirroja divina, me la presentó James y desde que la vi supe que ella tenía que pasar por manos de Edward Cullen - _

_¡Edward basta! No quiero oír detalles de tus citas ni de tus planes -_

_Ay Bells, eres mi mejor amiga y siempre te cuento todo -_

_Si, ya se…. Pero estoy harta de escuchar de tus múltiples citas y tus múltiples conquistas, a veces no es nada fácil ser la mejor amiga de un playboy, porque Edward Cullen eso es lo que eres, tienes fama de playboy y a veces no es lindo ¿sabes? - _

_Pero ¿Por qué? ¡vamos Bella! No juegues a la monja esta noche, siempre te eh contado todo con pelos y señales y nunca antes te había molestado -_

_Pero hoy no estoy de humor, no quiero escucharte ok, no quiero escuchar cómo vas a salir con Violeta - _

_Se llama Victoria - _

_Me importa un pepino su nombre simplemente no quiero escuchar a donde la llevaras a cenar, no quiero escuchar como planeas seducirla, no quiero escuchar como esperas que sea su primer beso y no quiero escuchar como planeas pasar la noche con ella -_

_Ok ya tranqui Bella, si tanto te molesta no lo hare pero ¡Dios! Suenas como toda una novia celosa -_

_¡cállate! No vuelvas a decir eso -_

_¿Es eso verdad? estás celosa... Isabella Swan está celosa -_

_N…no, yo no… no estoy celosa -_

_Oh si, si lo estas -_

_No, no, no -_

_Bella esta celosa, Bella esta celosa, Bella esta celosa -_

_¡ya! Si tanto quieres saberlo si, si estoy celosa ¿contento? -_

_¿estás celosa? Pero ¿por qué? -_

_¿Qué por qué? ¿acaso no es obvio? ¿crees que si paso tanto tiempo a tu lado es solo porque soy tu mejor amiga? ¿Qué si vengo a visitarte prácticamente todos los días y te mando mensajes cada cinco minutos es solo por ser amigos? pues bien ya estoy harta de que no te des cuenta y también estoy harta de querer negarme lo obvio, s… si estoy celosa es… es porque… porque estoy enamorada de ti grandísimo idiota, lo he estado desde que tengo 17 años y tu simplemente nunca has podido darte cuenta por andar jugueteando con cuanta tarada en falda se te pasa por delante… -_

_¡¿QUÉ? -_

_Ya te dijeee… Estoy enamorada de ti, estoy enamorada del mayor Don Juan que existe en esta tierra, y en este momento estoy demasiado alterada y estoy segura de que el arranque de adrenalina no tardara en bajarse y en cuanto lo haga voy a querer salir corriendo por lo que será mejor que me vaya ahora… así que ADIOS - _

_Después de decir eso Bella salió de mi habitación sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, y bueno en realidad yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de reaccionar, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y en eso estaba hasta que Alice me dijo que mi Bella se iba. _

FIN FLASHBACK

Well I guess I'm ready  
>For settling down<br>And fooling around is over  
>And I swear that it's true<br>No buts or maybes  
>When I'm falling down<br>There's always someone who saves me  
>And girl it's you<p>

Y si, Bella tenía razón, yo soy un Don Juan, el peor de todos y también el más idiota pues todo este tiempo eh estado jugueteando y buscando algo que siempre estuvo frente a mí. Pero aun estaba a tiempo, me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y esta vez no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad d estar con ella, si para esta con Bella tenía que dejar de lado mi fama de playboy lo haría encantado, dejaría mi vida de Casanova y me convertiría en el novio perfecto, lo haría todo por ella, por estar a su lado y es que con ella no necesitaba nada más, lo tenía todo.

Funny how life can be so surprising  
>I'm just realizing what you do<p>

En ese momento me pare de un salto de mi cama, corrí y baje las escaleras, en menos de dos segundos estaba parado frente a la puerta de los Swan, necesitaba hablar con Bella, pedirle perdón y confesarle que había sido un ciego por no darme cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba. Después del primer timbrazo Emmet salió a abrirme la puerta y creo que iba a decirme algo pero antes de que empezara a hablar entre a la casa y subí a aquella recamara que conocía tan bien, aquella que pertenecía a Bella y en la que había pasado muchas tardes jugando y conversando.

We got a little world of our own  
>I'll tell you things that no one else knows<br>I let you in where no-one else goes  
>What am I doing without you<br>And all of the things I've been looking for  
>Have always been here outside of my door<br>And all of the time I'm looking for something new  
>What am I doing without you<p>

Well it's feeling right now  
>So let's do it right now<br>Praying that somehow  
>You will understand the way<br>It's feeling right now baby somehow  
>I won't let this slip away<p>

En cuanto entre pude ver a Bella parada frente a su cama mientras empacaba, era verdad ella se iba a ir. Yo me quede parado en la puerta hasta que Bella volteo a verme.

_Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? -_

_Bella no te vayas – _

_¿Qué?_

_No te vayas por favor, no me dejes no lo soportaría_

_Edward ¿de qué estás hablando?_

_Estoy hablando de la conversación que tuvimos esta tarde, tienes razón soy un idiota, un playboy y un Don Juan pero ese idiota esta total y completamente enamorado de ti y por favor no me interrumpas mientras hablo. Sé que es difícil de creer y ni yo mismo lo hacía al principio pero es verdad, te amo, más que a mi vida y lo supe en cuanto Alice me dijo que te ibas y es que no soportaría perderte, no se vivir sin ti y no es solo porque seas mi mejor amiga sino porque eres mi confidente, la única que me conoce al 100%, la persona más tierna que conozco, con la sonrisa más maravillosa que existe, los ojos más bellos y el alma más pura y solo te pido una oportunidad para intentarlo, te prometo que no dejare que esto falle, yo se que funcionara pero por favor, por favor no te vayas, no me dejes… TE AMO_

_Ed… ese es el discurso más lindo que alguien me haya dicho, yo también te amo y bueno si me lo pides de esa forma puedo cancelar mi fin de semana en el spa –_

_¿Cómo? P…pero Alice dijo que te ibas - _

_Jajaja Edward ¿acaso no conoces a Alice? recuerda que siempre exagera TODO, yo tan solo le dije que me iría por un fin de semana pero al parecer ella entendió que me iba por siempre jajaja – _

_¡Estúpida enana! Aunque me da gusto que haya exagerado las cosas -_

_¿a si? ¿por qué? -_

_Pues porque así me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y de lo genial que es compartir el mundo contigo -_

_Yo también amo nuestro mundo, el mundo que comparto contigo –_

En cuanto Bella pronunció esas últimas palabras yo no lo soporte más y simplemente la tome entre mis brazos y la bese con todo el amor que ha estado en mi sin que yo lo supiera. Estábamos besándonos cuando Emmet entró a la habitación y de no haber sido porque tuve que salir corriendo para salvarme de la golpiza que me esperaba no me hubiera separado del lado de Bella. Más tarde hablara con Emmet y con Jasper para explicarles que yo amaba a su hermana y que era incapaz de hacerle daño, además esos dos andaban con mis hermanas así que no les convenía ponerse estrictos en cuanto a mi relación con Bella pero ahora solo me importaba correr para salvar mi vida y poder pasarla siempre a lado de mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi novia, mi Bella.

We got a little world of our own  
>I'll tell you things that no one else knows<br>I let you in where no-one else goes  
>What am I doing without you<br>And all of the things I've been looking for  
>Have always been here outside of my door<br>And all of the time I'm looking for something new  
>What am I doing without you<p>

Me había costado trabajo encontrar aquello que sin saberlo siempre he buscado pero al fin lo encontré y lo mejor del caso es que siempre ha estado conmigo, me conoce a fondo, la adoro y es mi mejor amiga. El amor no se elige, simplemente llega pero yo jamás podría estar más agradecido de que el amor haya llegado junto con mi mejor amiga, ella y yo siempre seriamos inseparables, siempre estaríamos juntos y siempre viviríamos en un mundo que nos pertenecía solo a ella y a mí.


End file.
